


Not a Dream, Not a Hoax: Prince Keith's Hunt for his Prince Charming

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internal Conflict, Kosmo is Teddy, M/M, Persona 4 Spoilers, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Prince Keith (Voltron), Rescue Missions, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Keith went missing the day before and appeared on the Midnight Channel that night... not talking like himself.It's up to Lance, Hunk and Pidge to go and rescue him.





	Not a Dream, Not a Hoax: Prince Keith's Hunt for his Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> I uh... was watching a P4G stream and this idea that I've had for a while came back up. Only this time I actually managed to write it.  
> Is it good? Is it bad? I don't know.
> 
> If you've never played Persona 4 uh, this could be seen as a spoiler for the first dungeon, so proceed with caution.  
> I also tried(??) to write this so you could read it without having to know about Persona, but I'm not sure if I did a good job with that.

_“Good evening!” the image of Keith on screen spoke cheerfully to the camera. His eyes sparkling, not a drop of shyness or reserved personality he usually had, “Tonight, Prince Keith has a big surprise!”_

_He smiled, striking a pose for the camera, “I’m gonna go score myself a hot stud!” he giggled, biting his lip, “Welcome to_ Not a Dream, Not a Hoax: Prince Keith’s Hunt for his Prince Charming! _\- and I came prepared.” he winked playfully, moving his hand down his body._

_“I’ve got my lacy unmentionables on, stacked top to bottom.” he purred into his mic, “I’m out to catch me a whole harem, and the best of the best is going to be all mine.”_

 

_With a wink he turned, the entrance to the large, imposing castle behind him looming huge. “Well, here I go!”_

 

_And with that, Keith was practically skipping inside._

 

 

And that was where the group found themselves. Lance, Hunk and Pidge all hurrying through the castle in search of their friend.

It hadn’t been easy, hearing their friends inner thoughts of self doubt and hate. How he felt worthless and undeserving of his friends. How he felt his only purpose in life was just to inherit his family’s inn and help keep it up for the town. All he was meant to do was stay in the small country town and never have a life outside of the inn.

It broke their hearts to hear their friend’s words.

 

Things had only gotten worse when Pidge ran ahead and nearly succumbed to her own shadow throwing doubts and venom laced words of hate. She managed to overcome them, gaining her own Persona, and now the trio, as well as the strange wolf-mascot, Kosmo, now appeared to be in the throne room of the castle. They gasped, catching their breath before seeing Keith before them.

Both of them.

 

“Keith!” Lance called out, hurrying forward as the Prince turned, the other Keith looking weak, frail and afraid.

“Lance?” he whispered, eyes wide. “What…”

 

“Oh!” Prince Keith smiled, cutting off the other as he sauntered forward. “My three princes are here.”

 

“Three princes?” Hunk asked, eyebrows scrunching together.  
“Does that include me?” Pidge pointed to herself. Kosmo scoffed.

“Obviously I’m the third prince.” he grumbled, ignored by the others.

 

Prince Keith giggled, threading his fingers together. “Yes, Pidge. You’re my prince.” his eyes narrowed as his voice turned sour. “Or, you were.” He sneered and turned his nose up. “You just weren’t good enough, though. You couldn’t save me or take me away.”

 

Prince Keith huffed, brushing hair out of his face. “Who cares about a stupid historical inn anyway?” he went on, all while Keith covered his ears, gripping tight to his hair. “And _manager training_?! I never wanted that! I never even asked to be born in this stupid town!”

“Shut up…” Keith whimpered, squeezing his eyes tight.

“Everything’s already made up! I never got a say in anything! Where I live, where I die, it’s just bullshit!” Prince Keith’s eyes lit with a golden glow, “Screw that! Screw all of it!”

 

“Shut up…” Keith gritted his teeth.

 

“ _Oh, please, I just want to go somewhere else._ ” Prince Keith’s words took on a saccharine tone, “ _Anywhere but here! Someone, please, come take me away, I can’t do it by myself. I’m useless_.” He swooned, leaning against the throne, “ _I just don’t have the balls to leave on my own, so I’ll just sit on my ass and hope that someday my prince will come for me. I don’t care where it is, my prince. As long its not here, I don’t give a damn!_ ”

 

“Shut up…” Keith’s eyes were open, watery, “Shut up.”

“But, that’s how I really feel.” Prince Keith turned, looking down towards Keith. “Isn’t that right, me?” he smiled, straightening up.

 

“No,” Keith’s voice was weak, warbley, and the single word sent a chill down everyone’s spines.

 

“Keith,” Pidge tried to call out, hoping to get through to her friend. “Keith, please, don’t-”

Her words were drowned out as Keith stood up, hands curling into fists. “No! Shut up! You’re not me!” his body swayed and the Prince Keith’s smile grew wide, wicked.

 

And he laughed. Full on cackled.

“Oh, man.” he purred, seeming to grow. “This is how this feels, huh? It’s amazing.” he closed his eyes, “All this power… I feel like I’m going to _burst_.” with a final laugh a wave of fire erupted around the Shadow, knocking Keith backwards. He groaned, but everyone was frozen as the fire raged on, engulfing the Shadow until it transformed him into a monster. Pure red wings and a violent glow, his body almost resembling a bird but wrong. Shadow Keith gave out a shrill cry as two cages descended, one capturing Keith and locking him away, the other hoisting the Shadow up.

 

“I am a shadow, the true self.” Shadow Keith growled, narrowing his eyes down at the three friends. “ His smile turned crooked, cruel, “Now, my prince. Shall we dance and make merry together?” he cackled and threw his wings out, sending sparks and ember raining down. “Or shall I kill you all where you stand?”

 

Kosmo whimpered, “You guys, we gotta beat this thing.”

“Yeah, no duh.” Lance grumbled, eyes flickering over to where Keith was, slumped over, unconscious in his own cage. “We’re gonna save you, Keith!”

 

Shadow Keith only laughed.

 

 

 

Shadow Keith gave out one last frail cry before collapsing in his cage, the gilded bars coming down around him as it fell to the ground in a heap. Behind him, the real Keith’s cage door opened and he slumped out. Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Kosmo all racing over, Lance getting their first and managing to catch him before he hit the ground.

“Keith, buddy, you okay?” Lance looked down as the others came up behind him.

Keith looked up, groaning as he held out his hands, Lance helping to steady him as he stood up. He shook his head, gripping tight to Lance’s jacket before turning his head.

Where the Shadow once lay defeated, it had reverted back to the Prince persona, looking blankly ahead.

“I… I-I’m not…” Keith’s voice cracked as he held tight to Lance.

 

“Keith, it’s okay.” Hunk said, soothingly. “You’re not the only one who has thoughts like that.” Keith looked up, eyes wide before Pidge stepped forward, tears in her own eyes.

“Keith, I… I’m sorry.” she whimpered, “I was selfish, a-and caught up in my own head that I… I didn’t even bother to try and notice what you were going through or how you felt about everything. And I still had the gall to call myself your friend.” She sniffed, rubbing her eyes weakly. “I fucked up, a-and I’m sorry.”

 

“Pidge,” Keith frowned, weakly, swallowing thickly as his own tears slowly poured down his face.

 

“God, I’ve caused everyone so much trouble. And I was jealous and I just…” Pidge hiccupped and sobbed more.

 

“You weren’t the only one who was jealous, Pidge.” Keith whispered, rubbing at his eyes. He turned back to where his Shadow stood. He carefully pushed himself towards it, his steps uncertain. “You were right.” he said, his voice breaking. “Everything you said. I just, I didn’t want to admit it to myself. It felt like I was letting everyone down if I did. But, it's all true.” he closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath.

“You are me.”

 

His Shadow smiled softly, a look a peace washing over its face before a soft light enveloped it. Everyone watched in awe as the Shadow took on a new form. A beautiful form bathed in crimson robes and feathers. The new Persona twisted, bowed and in another gentle light disappeared into Keith.

 

And with that, Keith’s legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground. Everyone hurried forward with startled cries, but Keith only looked up to them, “I’m okay,” he murmured, “just really tired.”

 

“You have been in here for a few days.” Hunk said, “We should all get out of here and get you home.”

“Right.” Pidge agreed as Lance moved to help Keith back up. Keith smiled softly in appreciation.

“Thank you.” Keith rubbed his eyes as he leaned against Lance for support. Lance held him just a bit tighter, ignoring the heavy thud in his chest.

 

“So, who threw you in here?” Kosmo popped up, looking closely at Keith.

 

“Who are you?” Keith looked at the mascot in confusion.

“I’m Kosmo.” he smiled, “So, who threw you in?”

 

Lance suppressed a groan, knowing that everyone wanted to know the answer.

 

“I don’t know,” Keith looked down. “It’s… it’s all blurry. I think I remember someone calling my name, though?”

 

Kosmo slumped down, “No new clues.” he sighed, ears lowering.

 

“That’s not true.” Lance said, “We know for sure someone definitely _is_ throwing people in here, now.”

 

Kosmo grumped and growled. “I guess it really isn’t you guys.” Lance glared at that.

“Did you _seriously_ still think it was us?!” he snapped, “ _Dude_!”

 

Kosmo yelped, laughing weakly. “W-what? No, o-of course not!” he stammered out.

 

“You liar.” Hunk grumbled, pouting. “Lying little furball.”

 

“Anyway, let’s get Keith out of here.” Pidge said, the others nodding before taking their leave.

 

“You’re leaving me? All alone?” Kosmo’s voice seemed small and the group turned, seeing him looking at them forlornly.

“Leaving you? Don’t you live here?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well, yeah,” the mascot stared at the ground, not seeing as Keith walked over and patted his head, awkwardly.

“We’ll come back.” he said, “Um, just.. Stay here and be a good boy?”

 

Kosmo’s tail wagged slightly.

“Okay,” he looked up to the dark haired boy. “You promise?”

 

Keith managed a small smile. “Yeah. Promise.”

 

A promise he’d keep, since now he had a Persona like the others. He wasn’t going to sit by when there was some nutjob throwing people into TVs that had weird other worlds in them with shadows that killed people, after all.


End file.
